rainbow_la_glitterfandomcom-20200214-history
Excreation with Glitter and Rainbows
Excreation with Glitter and Rainbows Glitter City, A city full of sparkles, colorful people and unicorns. The city is full of magic. Here you'll find the greatest things like '''friendly people', Twinkling Cakes '''and '''unicorns! Now you'll also find bad stuff like drugs, rape, shootings and....trolls! '''Luckly we have 7 girls that protect the city. Their names are Rosa Georgelos, Teresa Loch, Melissa Guerrero, Estelle Thompson, Erica DiCaprio, Annie Hepburn and Lina Karakas with the help of Sprinkle the Cat and his sister Fluffy the Bunny. '' *''Currently the girls are waking up. Their sitting on the couch still in their pajamas. Rosa wearing a....pink sparkly dress....Teresa wearing a jersy that has the number "69" on it...not wearing any pants whatsoever but the jersey long enough to cover her ass but short enough to show them sexy legs. Melissa wearing orange pajamas with flowers on them. Estelle wearing footie yellow pajamas with stars on them. Erica only wearing a bra with green pants. Annie wearing a nightgound and Lina wearing a short black bathrobe that looks like the ones you'd wear after sex''* '''Fluffy and Sparkle: Goodmorning girls! Rosa: Good morning Fluffy!!!!!!! Your cute as always!!! Goodmorning Sprinkle your cute!!!!! Teresa: Good morning Fluffy and Sprinkle! I love you two!!!!!! Melissa: Good morning Fluffy and Sprinkle!!!!!! Estelle: Good morning Fluffy and Sprinkle! Erica: Goodmorning Fluffy! Good morning Sprinkle! Annie: Good morning Sprinkle and Fluffy! Lina: Good morning! Try not to bother me I'm trying to eat my vanilla sparkling pudding *Eating pudding* Sprinkle: Alright girls we got trouble you see their has been trouble going on in the city. You see.... Rosa: OMG! Teresa have you ever seen a unicorn with pink glitter on it. *Squeals* OMG their so damn cuuute! Teresa: Yeah I know right!....OMG what if you find a unicorn WITH pink hearts..... Melissa: Wait....at McDonalds eating a HAMBURGER! Estelle: Wait! The unicorn lives on a star Erica: During its free time it drinks vodka... Annie: RAINBOW VODKA Lina: And it's piss smells like cupcakes! Fluffy: girls....it's great to talk about unicorns in the morning but we got a very serious situation here.... Sprinkle: Yeah! So pay attention! Ok so we have people who r pooping and are getting eaten! Something's crazy going around so you guys gotta see what's going on. So I'd like for you to go around the city to see if ya find anything suspicious. Rosa: ok! Guys let's get dressed! Teresa: Yeah she's right guys let's get dressed so we can fight this pink jizz! Annie: Erica! Get the keys! Erica: k girlz....READY TO USE....Iris? Estelle: Yes *Their all riding "Iris" a car that has 7 seats for each girl. It has each of the girls signature color. The next scene you'll see two random Latino men walking out of a Spanish lady's house. Spaniard Lady: Thanks for coming to put my new carpet in boys! Come back anytime soon. Are u sure you don't want any orange juice,fruit apples,oranges,bananas or....even....cherries? Latino man 1: No ummm we'll just he leaving.... Latino Man 2: I'LL HAVE YOUR CHERRIES! *Suddenly you'll see their car Iris pulling up in front of a light purple house. Erica gets out of the car, goes up to Latino man 2, punches him in the face* Erica: ALL RIGHT PUNK! YOU'RE EITHER GOING TO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO THE TOILETS IN THIS MESSED UP CITY OR I'LL SEND YOUR ASS BACK TO MEXICO!!!!!!!!! Latino Man 1: Hey! hey! hey! We're just carpeting guys....we're not illegal immigrants....we were born here.....we're not Mexican either! Erica:....oh.....so sorry! Annie: Erica....you're an idiot! Erica: *Whispers* Shut up clean freak! Spanish Lady: So I was thinking guys that we can go to Twinkling Cakes and ya know get us some shakes Latino man 1: That sounds great Latino man 2: Yes I'm thirsty Erica: ewwww Lina: SHIT! THERE ARE SHAKES! IM IN! Spanish Lady: Muy Bueno! Than I'll pay for all 4 of us! Lina: Bye losers! Rosa: IMMA FIND KY PINK UNICORN WITH GLITTER ON IT! Teresa: IMMA FIND LOVE Melissa: I'm going to bake something special for ya'll Estelle: I'm going to go with Rosa Erica: I'm going to take a nap Annie: I'm going to clean the house *Ok so now we're at the magical girl camp where the girls are. All sitting on the couch* Sprinkle: YOU DUMB BITCHES I TOLD U TO LOOK AROUND FOR CLUES NOT FIND A DUMB PINK GLITTERY SHITTY UNICORN! NOT FIND LOVE! NOT BAKE CRAPPY ASS DINNER! NOT TAKE A GOD DAMN NAP! NOT TO CLEAN THE FUCKING HOUSE WHEN ITS ALREADY CLEAN! AND NOT TO STUFF YOUR FACE IN SWEET SUGARY SHIT! YOUR HERE TO HELP TUE EARTH! NOT DO ALL THAT SHIT!!!!!!!..... Rosa: I wonder where the unicorn is.... Teresa: *Gasps* Maybe it's pooping rainbows! Melissa:...Or glitter Estelle:..... Or Stars Annie:...Or goodness Lina:....or cupcakes..... Erica:...or just shit Sprinkle: YOU KNOW WHAT....LET'S JUST HAVE GOD DAMN DINNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fluffy: Good Idea! Melissa: Yay! We'll have my hamburgers I made earlier today! *All at the dinner table eating delicious hamburgers!* Estelle: Damn! You make the best hamburgers Melissa! Melissa: Thanks Lina: MOUTH ORGASM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Next you see Erica DiCaprio going upstairs to take a shit* Erica: I gotta take a shiiiiiitttttt! Lina: EWWWWWWW! NONE OF US NEEDED TO KNOW THAT ERICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Erica: OH SHUT UP BITCH!!!!! AND STUFF YOURSELF UNTIL YOU BARF YOUR BRAINS OUT HAHAHAHA!!!!!! *Erica is on the toilet trying to take a nice peaceful shit* Erica:.....Let it go! Let it go! Don't hold it back anymore.....*Erica farts* Awww yeah! *Suddenly toilet starts making noises* Erica: WTF.......*Gets sucked into toilet. Erica is as well screaming* Annie: THE TOILET BETTER NOT BE DIRTY! I JUST CLEANED IT THIS MORNING!!!!!!! *Toilet spits out pink glittery stuff mixed with poop. You'll see Erica covered in pink shit and...shit. All 6 girls including mascots come upstairs to see what the hell is going on* Lina: What the fuck r you covered in? Rosa: OMG YOUR COVERED IN PINK GLITTERY STUFF...MIXED WITH BROWN GOOEY STUFF....EWWWWWW Erica: YEAH IM COVERED IN SHIT! THIS SUCKS SO BAD! I'LL GET REVENGE TO WHO EVER DONE THIS TOO ME!!!!!!!!!!!! Sprinkle: Have you've been listening to me? I said that their is a troll sucking people into toilets! I've warned you but no....ya had to take a nap! Erica: Yeah...well...STUPID ASS CAT YOU WOKE US UP TO DAMN EARLY! ON A SATURDAY....WHO DOES THAT???!!!!!! Sprinkle: Well it's my god damn duty to get you prepared for something like this! Fluffy: Yeah! But you guys didn't even bother to give a crap! Instead of looking for who could have release pink glittery shit thingies eating people while taking a shit you guys decided to do your own thing! Rosa: Well I need to find my unicorn crapping rainbows! Teresa: I needed to go find love Melissa: I needed to cook us something for dinner! Annie: I needed to clean! Lina: AND I NEEDED TO EAT! Sprinkle: WELL CAN'T THAT SHIT WAIT?????? Rosa: Yeah...your right! Let's go find out who had done this to poor Erica! Erica: Yeah! Bitch is going to fucking pay! * Now were in the city where pot holes are exploding! The pink glittery brown stuff forms into a giant gooey monster* Random Girl: Wow! A glittery pink strawberry chocolate looking monster! Random Girl 2: HOLY SHIT LEYS FUCKING EAT IT---- *Suddenly the smell gets to them and both girls throw up! Police show up shoot the thing...they throw up. Police Officer: Well talking blue cat and pink cute bunny What can we do this weird monster is destroying the city! Sprinkle: Oh there's one thing... Fluffy: ROSA! TERESA! MELISSA! ESTELLE! ERICA! ANNIE! And LINA! * The 7 girls appear out of know where. Erica still is covered in pink and brown glittery shit* Random guy: WHAT? THISE BITCHES R GONNA HELP US! Random girl: TWO LOOK LIKE LITTLE GIRLS! ONE LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING MOM! ONE LOOKS LIKE A BLUE HAIRED PETRA RAL! ONE IS COVERED IN PINK SHIT! THE OTHER LOOKS A BIT SCARY! ONE COULD POSSIBLY HAVE DADDY ISSUES! Rosa: You girls ready? Teresa: Yep! I am! Melissa: Yep! Estelle: Yes Annie: Yes Erica: Fuck yeah I am! Lina: Erica you smell like a hippos ass! Erica: How about you shut the fuck up and I'll buy you your favorite shake from WcDonalds. Lina: DEAL! Rosa: OKAY GUYS TRANSFORM! * ALL GIRLS TRANSFORM! THEY INSERT THEIR GLITTER JEW INTO THEIR PERFUMES WHILE SHOUTING "GLITTER, RAINBOW ENGAGE THEY TRANSFORM WHILE EVERY PERSON HAS A AMAZED LOOK! THEY FINISH TRANSFORMING! Rosa: "GLITTER SHOWER" Teresa: "HEART ATTACK" Melissa: "SWEET THUNDER" Estelle: "SPARKLE SHOOT" Erica: "CLOVER SAUCER Annie: "SAPPHIRE STREAM" Lina: "TWINKLE HARMONY" *The attacks make the monster explode! Pink and brown shit go every where people cheer that the city is saved!* Rosa: Yes another day saved! Now to find my glittery unicorn! Teresa: Yep now to get some sleep Melissa: Teresa's right! It's 9:00pm. I'll fix us a bed time snack! Estelle: MAKE STAR SHAPED COOKIES! Annie: I'm going to clean my room before I sleep. Lina: So you promised to buy me a shake now buy it! Erica: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! I know! THE END!!!!! Category:Rainbow La Glitter Category:Episodes